The invention relates to a first circuit arrangement for supplying variable loads that can be connected to the first circuit arrangement, and an arrangement for supplying variable loads comprising the first circuit arrangement and a second circuit arrangement.
The document having the publication number DE 203 18 061 U1 discloses an arrangement for supplying an odd number of loads connected in parallel or in series with electrical energy. This arrangement can be operated in two different operating states. In a starting operating state, the loads connected to the arrangement are operated in a manner connected in parallel, while in a continuous operating state the loads are supplied with electrical energy in a manner connected in series. Such an arrangement can be used for example to operate thereby an electrochemical installation for deposition processes. During an electrochemical deposition process, the resistance values of the loads change as a result of the material (silicon) being deposited which settles on the loads. The resistance of the loads thus decreases, as a result of which, given a constant electrical power of the loads, the current rises and in counteraction the voltage decreases. If the current has risen to a specific extent, the arrangement is switched to the continuous operating state, so that the loads are operated in series. The series connection of the loads then results in a higher overall resistance at the terminals of the arrangement. As a result, smaller currents are possible for the same power.
Overall, the arrangement disclosed in the document has proved to be suitable. However, it has been shown that the loads must be at a specific temperature in order that the electrochemical deposition process can begin during the starting operating state. The loads have hitherto been preheated by radiant heaters or other auxiliary means in order to bring said loads to the required temperature for the starting operating state. Such preheating of the loads is undesirable owing to the risk of contamination.